League of Legends Wiki:Request for Rollback/Willbachbakal
Hi! This is Willbachbakal and I'd like to request rollback rights. The main reason I'm asking now is because of the fiasco on the Jeffrey 'Lyte' Lin article, which I've been observing but can't participate in without bloating the edit history. Since rollback allows quick reverts that clear up an article's edit log, it would be appropriate for situations like these. This isn't the first time an editor's gone nuts on the wiki, and likely won't be the last, and I'd like to be able to help resolve the situation without having to choose between either creating a massive revert trail, or relying on another mod or admin, whose schedule might be completely different. For those who don't know me, I've been on the LoL Wiki since November 26, 2012, and am also a (now-inactive) long-time admin on the BioShock Wiki. Though the bulk of my edits come from my blog space, I also heavily participate in trying to improve the wiki, have done extensive edits on the mainspace and some of its templates, and have led communal projects with other users. On the flipside, as some of you may know, I've also ruffled a few feathers, particularly with the 'crats on a few notable occasions surrounding the Gold Efficiency sections in the item articles. In either case, though, I'm known to be direct and prone to action, and I heavily dislike abuse of privilege and authority: when first given rollback rights on the BioShock wiki I used them sparingly, reserving them exclusively for vandalism sprees. Given those same rights here, I plan on using them as little as possible, and only in situations of clear toxic behavior, as is the case in the above example. --Willbachbakal (talk) 07:09, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Questions * Voting Support # Support, with additional nomination for content moderator position/upgrading. 03:47, May 2, 2016 (UTC) # I can't remember who you are for the love of hell, but I like your edit history. 04:02, May 2, 2016 (UTC) # I support the cleaning crusade of our tushy Willy underlord. PrimusMobileVzla. # Support. He have been helping me to understand wikia and thanks to that i am making wikia br grown. He is more than capable to help with this! (bad english? sry) --Thiagola92 (talk) 05:05, May 2, 2016 (UTC) # Well, I don't follow the workings of the wikia too much outside the chat, but I have certainly noticed his active presence in cleaning up things. Surely rollback rights can't hurt ? [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~' ''']] (Talk~ ) 06:19, May 2, 2016 (UTC) # Give the man the tool to do his job well please mods and admins. Tinhboe (talk) 12:17, May 2, 2016 (UTC) # Seems very passionate at doing his job from what I saw recently, and we need more passionate people on this wiki in higher possitions. --Tesla Effect (talk) 15:17, May 2, 2016 (UTC) # He does a lot of contributions to this wiki, I'm sure he would make a good use of this rights. --Nearthel (talk) 16:22, May 2, 2016 (UTC) # For dedication to the betterment of the Wiki and the game. Hopefully the power won't go to his head. @-@ --LivesByProxy # Don't know how much it matters that I say anything, but from my interactions with Will I can only see him doing positive things with more power. Support all the way. KuraiAssassin # Keep up the good work. -- Ninjamask (talk) 23:06, May 3, 2016 (UTC) # You have my vote as well. Reilock Neutral # Don't know you at all, not opposed, although the resume seems a bit showboaty. ~~~~ Oppose # Comments * If you cant even write in your own signature User:Aleccat, then you have no right to talk about someones experience, specially since you have 0 experience since you signed-in in '''February 2016 --Tesla Effect (talk) 20:19, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ** But signatures are so hard man 16:25, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Closing Statement * Motion passes. Elevated to content moderator rights rather than rollback. 16:55, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests